


Trouble at the Sandbox

by SmilingTeresa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingTeresa/pseuds/SmilingTeresa
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't plan on going to the park. He also didn't plan on meeting Baekhyun.





	Trouble at the Sandbox

Title:Trouble at the Sandbox  
Prompt Code:YFBD-069  
Characters: Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Junmyeon,Jongdae  
Word Count: 2302  
Rating: G  
Warning/s (if there’s any):  
Summary:Kyungsoo didn't plan on going to the park. He also didn't plan on meeting Baekhyun.  
Author’s Note: This is my first full fic so I hope it wasn't too bad. I tried sticking to the prompt as much as I could. Any helpful criticism is appreciated!

 

Kyungsoo has never felt so betrayed in his six years of life. He had been promised a day at the local library where he and his uncle Junmyeon, a close family friend, would read stories together. Later, they would go for ice cream at Ryeowook's shop and Kyungsoo's uncle was supposed to buy him his favorite vanilla treat.

He should have known something was up. Junmyeon came all the way from Gangnam just to visit Kyungsoo and his family. That wasn’t too unusual considering how close they were but the fact that he had over eagerly volunteered to take Kyungsoo out for a day of fun was suspicious. 

Junmyeon had been a bit too excited for a simple trip to the library but Kyungsoo had brushed it off as another one of the adult’s weird quirk and hadn’t questioned his strange behavior. He really wishes he did though.

Instead of the calm and quiet of the library that Kyungsoo is used to, he's stuck in the last place he'd ever want to be. 

The neighborhood playground seems more like a zoo as countless kids run about wildly. It's noisy and hot and Kyungsoo hates being around other kids his age that think playing outside could ever be considered fun. This is a punishment no child should have to endure. 

Kyungsoo had given his uncle an unimpressed look when they had finally reached their destination. If he grows up to have trust issues,he's dedicating this moment as the cause. 

“What are we doing here?” He asks hoping for an answer he'll like. The chance of that seems very unlikely but he likes to hope.

“I thought this would be a great opportunity for you to make friends!”

Kyungsoo briefly glances around and is positive being friends with anyone here would potentially put his life at risk. He watches in mild horror as a big eared boy falls off monkey bars but only reacts with loud laughter. 

Near the slides, a girly looking boy chases a terrified looking boy that has chubby cheeks, with mud covered hands. There is a kid _actually_ sleeping inside one of the play areas despite all the constant noise. He's amazed a human being is capable of that.

Kyungsoo stares pointedly at his uncle as they watch the big eared boy fall off again, rolling on the ground with more crazed giggling.

“Okay, maybe avoid that one.” He laughs nervously before shifting his focus back to his nephew. “I'm sure there's somebody you can play with here.”

“I don't want to play,” Kyungsoo says slowly so the adult will understand. Honestly, the man is too stubborn. Why can't Junmyeon just listen to him? “I want to read.”

“Kyungsoo it wouldn't hurt to try.”

In Kyungsoo's opinion, friends aren't really necessary. As long as he has his parents and his books, he's completely fine.He does know his parents have been making not so subtle hints at meeting someone new but he hasn’t really cared to try interacting with anyone.

Junmyeon’s ugly hopeful looking smile is making Kyungsoo a bit uncomfortable so he'll go along with this troublesome idea if it means he'll stop. Maybe they can still go to the library if he gets this over and done with.

“Fine.” He replies reluctantly, before being squished into a one sided hug.

“You are making your uncle so proud.” His uncle... sniffles. Is this grownup really crying right now? Junmyeon has reached a new level of lame. His crying face is ten times uglier than any other expression he's seen so far.

Kyungsoo somehow manages to escape from the overly emotional adult and decides to search for someone more sane. With the people he’s seen so far that seems like it might be a bit difficult to do.

He makes sure to avoid the angry looking kid mumbling to himself about alpacas and drawing questionable shapes on the sidewalk. He's pretty sure he dodged a bullet there.

Kyungsoo eventually comes to a rectangular shaped sandbox that is luckily absent of any other children. Kyungsoo had planned on sitting on the edge of the box to avoid getting dirty but he notices a toy in the center. It’s one of those brightly colored stuffed animals that he has been pestering his parents over for the last few days. He can’t believe his luck to find it abandoned and waiting just for him. At least something useful is coming out of this unnecessary trip. 

Just as Kyungsoo has gotten a good grip on it, he feels it being tugged on from the opposite end. It takes him a moment to realize he is no longer alone. A boy about his age has joined him in the small box. He's carrying a toy bucket in one hand and holding on to one of the toy arms in the other. He’s eyeing Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression before speaking.

“Hey four eyes, this is mine. I’ll let you have it if you agree to play with me though.”

What. 

“What?” Kyungsoo splutters, taking a moment to process the outdated insult that’s been said to him. 

The boy huffs as his feet tap impatiently against the edge of the sandbox. “You heard me glasses, play with me or this toy becomes the property of Byun Baekhyun!” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, ready to reject Baekhyun’s offer before he remembers his promise to Junmyeon. He turns around, and sure enough the adult is seated on a bench, putting both thumbs up in encouragement. He’d rather not have to be stuck with someone that likes to name-call but it doesn’t seem like he has much of a choice. 

“Fine,” He says turning back to focus on Baekhyun. 

“Great. We can make sand castles.” Baekhyun says as he sits down in the box, patting the space next to him. “It’ll be awesome, glasses.”

Kyungsoo scowls.“My name is Kyungsoo.”

“Alright Soo,” Baekhyun smiles cheekily, completely ignoring him.“Want to use the bucket?”

Kyungsoo isn’t too comfortable with the nickname but it beats being called ‘glasses’. He also has a feeling it would be a waste of time trying to correct him. Instead, he chooses to sit beside Baekhyun, wordlessly taking the offered bucket.

It’s gross sitting in dirt but Kyungsoo makes an effort to scoop sand into the bucket. He flips it over and thinks it’s pretty good for a first try. 

“That’s ugly.” Baekhyun comments as he stomps all over Kyungsoo’s hard work. “Make it better.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, feeling his patience wear thin with each passing second he’s here. “I could have fixed it. You didn't have to do that.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Yeah I did. It sucked!”

Kyungsoo glares. “Wanna say that again?”

“Don’t worry,” he says, patting Kyungsoo’s head in a condescending manner. “I can show you how to do it the right way.”

Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun away from him and reaches for the toy they had moved to the side. “No thanks.”  
Baekhyun reaches for the toy too. Once again holding the other end. “You promised to play with me!”

“Well I changed my mind.”Kyungsoo says tugging on his end. He’s had enough of this irritating kid. He’d rather be alone than be stuck with him a moment longer.

“Liar!”

“Stupid”

They’re pulling so hard that the toy tears, straight through the middle where its stuffing can now be seen.

“You broke it!” Kyungsoo cries, devastated by the toy’s ruined appearance. In a fit of anger, he pushes Baekhyun down to the ground. 

Kyungsoo isn’t expecting Baekhyun to throw sand at him in retaliation. 

He can taste and feel the small bits and pieces of dirt all over him. He coughs and glares at Baekhyun's smug face.

“You’re dead meat!” kyungsoo yells before gathering a good handful of sand ready to be thrown. 

Soon it's an all out war and both boys are adamant on winning the pointless fight. The toy is forgotten as they hurl sand at each other. Some of the other kids on the playground gather to see all the commotion. It’s causing such a scene that it eventually draws the attention of Uncle Junmyeon and a young looking man to the sandbox.

The young man with high cheekbones and a kittenish smile approaches and pulls Baekhyun out of the sand box. He lets out an obnoxious chuckle as the younger boy struggles to escape the tight grip on him.

Kyungsoo is considering it his win until Junmyeon’s disappointed face appears. “Kyungsoo this isn't how you make friends.”

“I didn't do anything wrong.” Kyungsoo protests loudly as his uncle tries to make more space between him and the other boy.

“What exactly happened here?”Junmyeon demands this time seeing as he couldn't get a clear response earlier.

“He started it.” Both the boys cry out at the same time, fingers pointing at each other accusingly. They then attempt to to tell their side of the story but it’s obvious the boys have their own skewed version of what happened. 

Baekhyun’s guardian seems to find it hilarious and lets out another loud laugh. Junmyeon looks far from finding the situation funny as he ‘tsks’ in disapproval.

“Kyungsoo, you did all this for a toy?” He shakes his head. “We’re going to have a long talk about this later.”

Kyungsoo groans loudly. The last thing he wants is to be lectured. He glares at Baekhyun, the cause for his future misery. The boy has the nerve to stick out his tongue at him. Kyungsoo is ready to release a torrent of all the bad words he knows when Baekhyun’s guardian speaks for the first time since walking over.

“There’s no need for that.” He says smiling, while patting Baekhyun on the head who tries to avoid it. “No one’s seriously injured and I bet Baekhyun is really sorry right?”

Baekhyun looks unwilling to say anything as he pouts with his arms crossed. That changes when the man kneels down and whispers something in the boy’s ear. Kyungsoo swear he hears something like the word ‘cute’.Whatever he says causes Baekhyun to blush brightly before he apologizes. 

“I’m sorry.” He says sheepishly, peering through his bangs at Kyungsoo. He’s holding the broken toy in his hand like it’s a peace offering.This has Kyungsoo wondering what exactly the man has said to Baekhyun considering how he caused so many problems. He chooses to just graciously accept it after getting an overly encouraging smile from Baekhyun’s guardian.

“I’m sorry, too.” He says looking at Baekhyun, who still looks a bit flustered. He doesn't understand why he looks like that but he's just happy to finally have everything solved.

“Great!” The man says enthusiastically clapping his hands together. “Let's get ice cream together!

Kyungsoo lights up, at the mention of ice cream. He looks at his uncle expectantly but the older man is frowning.

“Now, wait a moment,” Junmyeon, of course is the one to ruin the fun. “Giving them ice cream makes it seem like we're rewarding them for fighting.”

A part of Kyungsoo wants to cry. He went through that whole ordeal just to return empty handed without his double scoop of vanilla. Life is truly unfair. 

It's silent before Baekhyun’s relative speaks up again.“They apologized so I'm sure they learned their lesson.” 

“I don't know about that.” Junmyeon says, sounding skeptical.

The man leans into Junmyeon’s space, casually putting an arm around his shoulder. “I'm sure we can work something out.”

Their close proximity makes Junmyeon blush a bright red. The man only smiles charmingly, further making Junmyeon fluster.

“I-I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He giggles, shyly covering his face. Baekhyun’s guardian seems amused by the other man’s reactions and winks secretly at the children while Junmyeon can’t see.

There is no doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind that Junmyeon will agree. He’s never seen the man so red before.It’s gross. Baekhyun seems just as disturbed as he does which causes him to let out a loud laugh. Baekhyun joins in and they continue with their uncontrollable laughter until there are tears in their eyes. 

After Junmyeon's failed attempts at flirting with Baekhyun’s mischievous older brother, Jongdae,the boys are taken to the nearest ice cream place. It's not on the same level as Ryewook’s shop but it's enough to satisfy Kyungsoo's craving for sugar.

He's already halfway through his vanilla cone as they sit in the air conditioned store. The adults are at a separate table, sparing them from seeing their awkward mating dance. Sitting beside him, Baekhyun is messily eating a cotton candy ice cream that's starting to drip on his clothes.

Kyungsoo is grossed out by the sight and absently begins to clean the other boy with his spare napkins. He turns red when he realizes what he's done, hurriedly backing away.

Baekhyun only smiles.“Thanks Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo just nods in response, slightly embarrassed for doing such a thing. It's silent for awhile before Baekhyun decides to talk again.

“I really am sorry for earlier.” He says looking so earnest Kyungsoo can't help but believe him. 

Well he's half responsible for the mess they caused. “I'm sorry too, Baekhyun.” 

“Does this mean we can play together again?” He asks, excitedly causing his ice cream to spill again. He looks so happy that Kyungsoo doesn’t even have the heart to tell him no. 

“Sure,” He says, handing Baekhyun some napkins.

“Awesome!” Baekhyun beams at him and Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed by the happiness radiating off of him. “This means we're friends now.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Alright then.”

“Pinky promise!” Baekhyun demands as he holds out his finger. Kyungsoo thinks it’s kind of childish but he goes along with it anyway. “You’re stuck with me now, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo fails at hiding his smile. “That doesn’t seem too bad.”


End file.
